Just Another Monday
by xRebecca
Summary: A crime scene turns deadly and someone is left fighting for their life. Smacked with some DL :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I don't own CSI: New York or any of its characters :( _

Summary:_ A crime scene turns deadly and someone is left fighting for their life. SMACKed with some DL thrown in for good measure. :)  
_

Author's Note: _I have no idea if 35 and West is a real street, I doubt it is _:|

* * *

Stella Bonasera had seen a lot of things in her thirty-six years, but this was one thing she would have preferred keeping off that list. Lindsay Messer was pressed up against the lockers with her husband attached to her face.

"Ahem", she coughed briskly allowing the two to separate and fix their dishevelled clothing.

Danny realised the only way to make the situation to seem less awkward was to attempt to form words, "Well…uh...we were…just going over…some things?"

Stella had failed at keeping her laugh to a minimum as she glanced at Lindsay who was furiously trying to sort the back of her hair. "We got a 4-19. Flack just called, would one of you like to accompany me? Not that you both have anything better to be doing, eh? I'll meet whoever at the avalanche in 10 minutes."

She walked out of the locker room smiling as she went to get her kit.

* * *

Everyone in the lab knew Mac Taylor was tough, hard-headed and would never let anyone criticise his team; however no one knew he was in love with his partner, Stella. He had been perfecting a speech for the past four days in order to ask her out. He had recited it over and over again, trying to find the perfect words to express his love, begging that she would feel the same.

He paced his office, "Stella…I wanted to see if you wanted to go for coffee sometime?" He scoffed, "Coffee sometime? What am I thinking? Hey Stella, up for some lunch? Damn it! Just go for it, Mac, you can do this, it's not that hard."

Once he had swallowed his fear he took the seemingly long journey to the shared office only to find Danny sat in his chair with his feet on the desk reviewing old case files.

"Oh...Hello. I was looking for Stella, is she in?"

Danny looked up, "Uh, she's at a scene on 35 and West with Lindsay and Flack, why? You need help with something?"

"No. No, I'm fine. I just…had something I had to tell her, but it...it doesn't matter." Mac left the room bashfully and returned to his own office to continue with his paperwork.

Danny shook his head and laughed at the state his boss has worked himself into.

* * *

"Hey Flack, whatcha got for us?" Lindsay announced once they arrived at the scene.

A handsome man in his early thirties looked up from his phone to respond, "The victim is one Erica Grant, she had ID in the bag that was recovered from the opening of the alley. Witnesses say they saw her stumble into the alley with a tall, dark headed caucasian male. They heard screams, but they never thought to check if she was okay. They were the ones who made the 911 call and they are Stewart and Katie Jefferson."

Stella glanced over at the body, something not feeling quite right. "Did they see the man come back out from the alley?"

Stella studied the inside the gloomy alleyway where there were various dumpsters and abandoned trash bags. It looked like a stereotypical alley, she noted. The body was in the middle of a dirty puddle that her blood had mixed into. The alley led to a sharp turn which disappeared in the darkness. There were also ladders and stairs that lead up to numerous apartments.

Don sensed her worry, "No, they didn't mention anything, but our officers cleared the scene."

"Alright, let's do this. Lindsay, you want the body or the perimeter?"

"I'll go body tonight, good luck with the alley." replied Lindsay with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

Lindsay approached the girl. She had two stab wounds, one above her collarbone and the other in her lower abdomen. She was wearing a small red cocktail dress and matching shoes, one of which was missing the heel. Her blonde hair was matted with blood and the dirty water she was lying in. Lindsay began to take blood samples and scrape the dirt from underneath the victim's finger nails.

Meanwhile, Stella has begun to process the dumpsters around the corner of the alley. She opened the first of three to find it empty and surprisingly clean. As she reached for her kit she heard the distinct sound of gunshots from the end of the alley. Stella's vision blurred as she felt a searing white pain in the middle of her chest.

* * *

Don's head whipped around to see Lindsay covering her head while kneeling on the ground trying to grasp her gun.

His hand was poised above his own gun as he shouted "You Okay? Where's Stella?"

Lindsay couldn't form words as she stood and frantically looked for Stella. "I…I don't know…I can't see her, she was processing…", she stumbled over her words coming to conclusion over Stella's whereabouts, "…around the corner."

Both Don and Lindsay ran to the edge and took cover behind the wall, a shot ricocheting off of a brick centimetres from Lindsay's head. They could hear whimpering and a man yelling angrily.

"That bitch was stupid! She would still be alive if she didn't try and leave me! I was the best thing to happen to her!"

Don had heard enough as he threw himself from the wall and took a shot at the suspect. Bullseye. The suspect cried out as the shot hit him in the thigh, knocking him to the ground. He could see Stella slumped haphazardly against the dumpster, making a wheezing sound he would never forget. He hand-cuffed the shooter and threw him into the back of one of the police cars.

Lindsay rushed to Stella's side checking her pulse and trying to keep her awake. "Stella! Stella…you have to stay awake okay?"

She felt helpless as Stella's head lolled to one side and she mumbled incoherently.

Don used his walkie-talkie to alert any nearby officers. "This is Detective Don Flack, we have an officer down on 35 and West. We need an ambulance, ASAP."

The alley became eerily silent as everyone stared at Lindsay and Stella and listened to her futile attempts to keep her awake.

* * *

Back at the precinct Danny was sat finishing up on some paper work in the office as he heard Don's distressed cry over the scanner. "This is Detective Don Flack, we have an officer down on 35 and West…"

He picked up his keys, forgetting his jacket as he ran through the labs. Mac was still in his office as he saw Danny fly towards the elevators.

"Hey! Danny! What's worng?" Worry clearly evident in his voice.

"It's Linds, or...I don't know, but there's an officer down where she was working", he made for the stairs instead while Mac grabbed his coat.

A look of dread and fear flashed across his face.

"Stella's there too."

* * *

_So? Should I continue? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I don't own CSI: New York or any of its characters :( _

Summary: _A crime scene turns deadly and someone is left fighting for their life. SMACKed with some DL thrown in for good measure. :)_

Author's Note: _I don't really know much about these operations, but let's pretend this could actually happen :) Thanks to those who reviewed, I was a bit apprehensive at first, but I know exactly where I'm going with this :)_

_

* * *

_

It had taken 15 minutes for Stella to be loaded into the ambulance and taken to hospital.

It had taken 10 minutes for Lindsay and Flack to drive to the hospital behind them.

It had taken 17 minutes for Lindsay to return to the hospital waiting room from the toilets after washing Stella's blood from her hands and shirt.

It had taken 12 minutes for Mac and Danny to arrive at the hospital.

But, it had taken 9 seconds for Mac to notice the absence of a specific curly haired woman and shed a single tear.

* * *

Flack paced the small sterile room subconsciously chewing his bottom lip. _Why didn't I clear the scene myself? Why, damn it._

Danny sensed Don's guilt, "Hey man, don't beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have done anything to help her." He could still tell Don was angry with himself.

"You did what you were able to and we got the guy! 'Cause of you! Stella's a fighter we all know that. She'll make it through this." Danny looked away as if trying to believe this himself.

Mac was sat with his head in his hands bent over in the uncomfortable seat. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone since arriving at the hospital. He felt a hand snake around his neck as he gazed up; Lindsay was sat with a polystyrene cup.

"Hi." She said gently, "You want some coffee?"

Mac shook his head no. He could hear the footsteps from along the white corridor, pounding on the cheap floor. It felt like hours before he arrived in front of the team. Mac could feel the inevitable. Silence fell upon the group as the doctor cleared his throat. Mac stood up, along with Danny.

"Good Evening. I'm Dr. Kingston. Are you all immediate family of Ms. Bonasera?"

He knew they weren't, but he allowed himself to 'accidentally' forget this as they all shook their heads vigorously.

"Ms. Bonasera received a gun shot wound to the chest. We successfully removed the bullet which was lodged in her heart. The bullet also broke two of her ribs on entry. In order to save her we had to perform open heart surgery to repair the damage and stop the ribs from causing any further damage."

Sighs of relief could be heard; however Dr. Kingston knew that these would soon fade away.

"When Ms. Bonasera was attacked, she must have fallen onto something as we found evidence of a concussion and a laceration on the back of her head. We have performed a brain scan and found she had bled internally. We had to drain this blood, though we are not aware of what this damage could lead to. It may result in amnesia or paralysis."

Lindsay let out a small inaudible howl at the mention of paralysis. Flack put his fist through the nearest wall.

"We resorted to putting Ms. Bonasera into a coma to allow her body time to heal. She's being moved from surgery as we speak and will be placed into ICU. We've set up a private room for her and she will only be allowed one visitor at a time."

A small beep came from the doctor's waist. Hooked onto his belt was a pager.

"She's just been transferred into room 11 ward D"

At the mention of Stella's whereabouts, the younger members of the team dashed down the corridor.

Mac, being the only occupant able to form words thanked the doctor, and ran to catch up. He stopped outside Stella's room as he saw Lindsay inside stroking her pale, frail hand. She looked painfully thin and as white as the sheets she was lying on.

"Sorry Mac, she just rushed in, I tried to…."

Mac kept staring in through the glass not making any attempt to look away. "It's okay Danny, I…don't think I can go in just yet." His eyes never leaving the rise and fall of her chest.

The beep of the machines she was hooked up to reassured Lindsay that Stella was still alive. At that moment in time, that's all she needed to hear. She gripped Stella's hand and looked away, sucking up the courage to speak. The beep was beginning to pound in her ears.

"I know that…we've, uh, been friends for like…5 years?" A tear slowly marked a path down Lindsay's face. "And I have relied on you for…support, with Lucy." She finally breaks down, tears cascading down her face. "C'mon Stella, she needs her cool aunt, who…spoils her and takes her to the park. Hell, I can't live without you stell! I need you, we all need you." Her tears blur her vision as she tries to walk from the room. Danny escorts her out and they leave together. Flack leaves shortly after having his few minutes with her. He was going to pay Stella's shooter a little visit.

* * *

He watches as countless nurses stride past her room. He sits in one of the red plastic chairs as he knows it's her favourite colour. He can't bring himself to push the door and enter her room. He knows that if he sees her, even one glance at her, he will break down completely. Deep in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice Stella's nurse walk past him and enter the room.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir?" She breaks him from his reverie. "Sir, your wife's vitals are very good. She could wake up anytime soon. Don't you want to be in there?"

Mac stares into the woman's kind eyes not thinking to correct her. "She's doing good?" She nods furiously, "Is she alright? No paralysis? No Amnesia?"

"We won't know until she's fully awake, sir. But, she's making good progress." She smiles at him warmly and wanders down the hall to the nurses' station. Mac peers into the small room. He stands slowly and steps over to the glass door. Pushing it open, he feels weightless as he takes position in a padded seat to the right of her bed.

He examines her, not daring to speak. Her chest is not covered by a hospital gown, but large bandages streaked with her blood. Her curly hair is matted with blood and filth from the alley; He stares at her for what seems like a lifetime until he finds the courage to say the one thing he knows he doesn't have to think about; his speech.

"Stella." He inhales, instantly forgetting the words he has prepared. "I love you…I have for as long as I can remember. I was going to ask you out for coffee earlier, but I thought that we do that now…and we're just friends."

Tears begin to streak down his face as he takes her soft hand in his.

"I want to be more than just friends, Stella…I want to be the one person you can have everything with. We already know each other inside and out and I…uh, I just need you." He bows his head and strokes her hand with his thumb. "Now, I need you to wake up and tell me…that you love me too. Please, please…"

"…I…do love…you."

His head instantly snaps up to focus on a bleary eyed Stella. She smiles at his tear stained cheeks. He can't form words to express his euphoria.

"Baby…you're…squeezing my ha…hand" she whispers hoarsely while trying to regain her vision.

"Stella…I can't…you're awa…I have to, uh…" he breaks off momentarily attempting to make a sentence.

Her voice rough and croaky, she does her best at speaking. "I do love you, Mac…I heard, every…thing you said." Tears forming in her own eyes.

"Stella, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" He smiles hopefully.

She chuckles at this, "Yes. I would love to."

He leans over slightly his lips poised above hers as he searches in her eyes and sees nothing but love. Slowly lowering his head he presses his lips against hers. Their first kiss is gentle and slow, both of their eyes closed. As they break apart, he reaches up and kisses her forehead. He then return returns to his seat, takes her hand in his and says "I love you, Stella."

Bliss.

* * *

_I think I've got at least 2 chapter of this still to do :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I don't own CSI: New York or any of its characters :( I don't own Friends either. _

Summary: _A crime scene turns deadly and someone is left fighting for their life. SMACKed with some DL thrown in for good measure. :)_

Author's Note: _In this Lucy is 3 years old. I just had to put in this scene :)_

_

* * *

_

Flack smashed his hands onto the metal table in front of Stella's shooter. He practically yells, "Why did you do it, Mr. Tortelano?"

A tall man sits opposite Flack. He has messy black hair and tattoos up one side of his arm. He stares at the wall behind Flack as it becomes strangely more appealing than anyone else in the room. He appears to be freakishly calm.

"I didn't do shit."

Sheldon, from behind the suspect snorts "You expect us to believe that?" His voice gets louder as he continues, "You think that we're gonna believe you just happened to be in that alley, pointing a smoking gun at one of our colleagues? We even found the bloody knife you used to kill Erica Grant, Mr. Tortelano."

Flack, realising the perp wasn't going to talk, stated "Well, Mr. Tortelano, we have the gun you used to shoot an officer and the bullet that was lodged in her heart. That gun is registered to you, yes? And we found you with it, so to be honest, we don't need a confession, we got you right where we want you."

"That bitch was going to see me when she checked the dumpster. I had to do something. I couldn't go down for that chick's murder. She was gonna tell my wife about us." Flack was becoming angrier with every word he spoke.

"Well, Mr. Tortelano, today you're leaving with the lucky prices of 25 years for Ms. Grant's murder and 15 for the assault of Det. Bonasera. I'm quite sure this is something your wife would rather hear. Get him outta here." Flack waved his hands for the remaining two officers to remove him from the room.

Sheldon left in order to close the case and fill in the paperwork while Flack took out his phone.

"Hey Mac. We got the guy, he confessed…yeah, after a little push. How is she? That's good, I'll make sure to tell Messer…ha-ha, both."

He hung up and almost skipped to his office after hearing Stella was recovering well.

* * *

**9 Days Later.**

"Mr. Taylor, Ms. Bonasera has suffered major injuries and has recovered significantly. When she is taken home, I assume you will be looking after her…" He waits for confirmation.

"Yes, I will be."

"Indeed. She should only be indulging in minimum physical activity and should be eating healthily. Her bandages should be changed every 6 hours. She has been given antibiotics for her pain and should take one after every meal. If she has any excessive bleeding or extreme pain, she should be brought straight back and she will be taken care of here."

"Will that be all Dr. Kingston?" Mac replies impatiently.

"Yes, I just need you to fill out some paper work at reception and you are good to go. Good luck, Mr. Taylor." With that Dr. Kingston smiled and left.

As Mac packed Stella's bag he could hear her fumbling around in the toilet, he pushed open the door slightly to reveal Stella with her t-shirt back to front and wrapped around her head. "Mac! Mac, I need help…I can't do it on my own."

He walked over to her and took the t-shirt from her head, careful of her bandages. He could see her face now.

"Hello."

"Hi.", she looked like a goddess. Her hair was tousled and her black lace bra contrasted her perfect golden skin. Mac had never seen her so beautiful. He placed a delicate kiss on her temple. She smiled sweetly.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

He hadn't realised he had been staring. He rapidly pushed the shirt towards her and made for the door.

"Wait! I still need help with my shirt." She pouted her bottom lip slightly.

Mac Taylor was going to hell. "I, uh…yeah. I'll just…."

She knew what effect she had on him and on occasion she liked to toy with him. Today, being one of those days. He leaned over to place the t-shirt over her head and pull it down her slender frame. "Is that your piece in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

The question, asked so innocently, set Mac on fire. His face slowly turned red as he turned around to leave the toilet, he still could hear her giggling even with the door shut tightly.

* * *

The drive to Stella's apartment had been quiet. She rested her head on the seat and relaxed into the chair. They went to pick up some clothing and toiletries for her while she was staying in his apartment. She had only ever been to his place twice before. He was apprehensive about what she would think about it.

He opened the door for her while he carried two bags filled with her things. He sat his keys on the kitchen counter and proceeded into his bedroom where he sat her cases. He returned to find her raiding his fridge for something other than half filled cartons of Chinese food.

"Goodness, you've settled in already." He chuckled.

"Mac, all I have eaten for like 8 days is jell-o and chicken mush. I'm staving. I need actual food." She continued her search for something edible when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She stood upright.

"Stella, I can cook y'know? How about, you go and watch something on TV while I make us something to eat?" She nodded as he kissed the back of her head.

She turned around in his arms, "Don't you have to go to work?" He shook his head no.

"You have 6 weeks payed leave and because I'm the one who has to look after you, I have 4 weeks payed leave."

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

He snorted, "Yeah, everything but restocking my fridge apparently."

* * *

"Luuuucy? I'm gonna find you, baby. Where could she be?" Lindsay shouted through from the bedroom to Danny in the lounge area, a playful tone in her voice.

"I don't know, Linds. She could be anywhere!" He could hear childish laugher coming from the kitchen area. Lindsay joined him there as they both knew she was in the only available space, the cupboard.

Danny signalled to Lindsay, with his fingers. One, two, three.

"Surprise!" they both shouted as Lindsay opened the door to find their little girl curled up in the corner. She squealed and tried to escape her parents. Danny lifted her by the waist and took her over to one of the couches where both parents resumed their tickle attack on their daughter.

Out of breath Lindsay leaned back on the sofa, as did Danny. Their daughter clapped her hands together shouting "Again! Again"

"Again baby girl? It's time for your bath then you have to go to bed. Do you know what time it is? Grandma would have a fit if she knew you were still awake." Danny laughed at his wife's remark knowing that his Ma would truly have a fit if she knew Lucy was up past 9.

"C'mon girlie, let's go run you a bath." She left with her daughter bouncing up and down in her arms. Danny lay back on the sofa and smiled as he could hear his wife with his baby girl splashing around in the tub.

* * *

Stella and Mac were both sat in Mac's living room after eating their dinner. They were watching an old rerun of Friends. Stella has rested her head on Mac's shoulder as he pulled her tightly against him on the sofa. It was nearing 11 o'clock.

"Stella, are you still awake?"

Her incoherent reply was answer enough. He lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom. Carefully sitting her down onto the bed he reached out for her suitcase to find something suitable for her to wear to bed. At the top of the first suitcase he found a selection of underwear that left little to the imagination. He quickly closed that case to save him from any further embarrassment. Opening the second he found a pink tank top and black shorts. These will do, he noted.

"Mac?", she sounded sleepy.

"Yeah stell?" She had sat up on the bed facing him.

He began to take of her shirt, "Thank you."

She lay back onto the pillows and allowed Mac to change her into her pyjamas. He went into the toilet to do the same and returned with a smile on his face at the sight of Stella Bonasera, tough Det. Bonasera casually strewn across his bed with the covers a mess around her feet. She looked like an angel. He fixed the covers and pulled them up to her waist before shutting of the lamp and climbing in beside her. He kissed her cheek and wished her goodnight. He soon felt an arm snake around his waist as Stella pressed her body against his. Mac had never felt more secure.

* * *

_I'm nearly done now. 1 Chapter left to do :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I don't own CSI: New York or any of its characters :(_

Summary: _A crime scene turns deadly and someone is left fighting for their life. SMACKed with some DL thrown in for good measure. :)_

Author's Note: _This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Btw, I did ignore some of the characters in the show a bit so sorry Sheldon/Adam fans :) _

_

* * *

_

**2 Years Later**

It was the 25th of July and Lucy Messer was turning five. The whole team was packed into the Messer's apartment. Lucy had already had a birthday party with her friends at the zoo and now it was time for her to celebrate with her family.

It was 10 past 10 at night by the time the party wound down and Lucy went to bed. Mac and his heavily pregnant wife Stella were sharing the smaller couch, while Flack and his new girlfriend Jessica shared an armchair. Jess, as the team called her, was in training to become a Detective herself and had already become close with everyone on the team. Lindsay and Danny came from the hall that led to Lucy's bed room to see both couples engaged in conversation over a recent bank robbery.

Lindsay addressed the group first, "Hey, thanks guys. For everything tonight, the presents, the cake. It was too much."

"Well, Stella has been enjoying her maternity leave a little too much." Referring to the eight birthday cakes she had made for the party.

Stella, pretending to be offended offers, "I have too much time on my hands, I can't help it! It's your fault anyways, you got me pregnant." The group laughs as she pouts her lips at Mac.

"As much fun as this guys, I have to go, I've got work in the morning unlike some of you" Flack announced as he got his and Jess' jackets.

"Yeah, we have to be cleaning up this mess anyways." Danny pointed at the confetti and half inflated balloons dotted around the room.

Mac taps Stella's shoulders, "You ready?" She nods as she attempts to stand. She places one hand on her bloated stomach and the other on the couch to push herself up. Lindsay laughs at the sight and receives a glare from Stella. Mac warns her, "I wouldn't if I were you. I took one of her _Oreos _the other day. I'm still lucky to have my arm." Lindsay tried to stifle her laughter.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Danny and Lindsay to clean up the mess. 15 minutes later, Danny looked over to Lindsay who was down on all fours picking up confetti from underneath the cabinet.

"Linds?"

"Yeah, what's up?" came her muffled reply.

"You did good today. And, more importantly, you looked good." He winked at her as she turned around.

She sensed his tone, "Lucy's asleep."

He grinned as he walked towards her, pulling her to her feet and kissing her passionately. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her across the threshold of their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

Since the first night Stella spent with Mac, after the shooting, she never really moved out. More of her clothes appeared in the apartment and the place seemed warmer. After six months Stella sold her apartment and moved in. After a year Mac proposed. After fifteen months Stella announced she was pregnant with their first child.

Mac walked though the door first and their keys in the dish on the dining table. Stella followed taking off her red trench coat. It matched her light pink floral dress that swayed at her calves. To Mac, she was a vision. From the cut on the dress he could see the small scar on her chest. She was looking through the cupboards for the doughnuts he had hidden up there the other day.

"What?" He was staring again.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful is all."

She blushed at his comment, "But I'm huge and I probably have sugar all around my mouth."

He glided over to her and wiped some of the sugar from her top lip, he then proceeded to kiss the side of her mouth. "You're beautiful Stell. I love you."

She tried to speak as he continued to cascade her in his kisses, "I…love you…too, Mac."

He then bent down to kiss her swollen belly. "Hey baby. We'll be seeing you soon, huh?"

"Mac." He carried on speaking to his wife's stomach, "Mac honey."

"Yeah?" He stood up concerned.

"It's a girl." When he didn't say anything she continued, "It's a girl, Mac. We're having a girl!" She squealed with delight as he picked her up and spun them both around in the kitchen. He finally set her down and kissed her with everything that he had. She responded enthusiastically as they stumbled into the bedroom without breaking their embrace. Carefully laying her down on the bed, he looked at her in sheer adoration.

"I love you, Stella Taylor."

"I love you too, Mac Taylor."

* * *

_I'm done :) That's my first ever multi chapter story complete. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)_


End file.
